


everything i have to give, i'll give to you

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patrick takes care of Jonny after a tough loss





	everything i have to give, i'll give to you

**Author's Note:**

> nothing says depressive episode like writing porn of your faves. fics aren't really my thing though hence the anonymous. hopefully you enjoy :)

Jonny gets like this sometimes, after a bad loss, or a scoring drought. Starts tearing himself apart mentally, berating himself, his skill, his worth. Just one look at him tells Pat that Jonny’s putting himself through hell right now, and he can’t have that.  
  
Pat and Jonny have been together for long enough that Pat knows what he needs to do to get him out of it. It was hard at first, for him to be what Jonny needed. To be the one to get him out of his head, that rock to ground him. But Pat’s got more confidence now, is more sure of himself and his ability to do right by Jonny.  
  
He doesn’t talk to Jonny now, though. Lets him brood for the entire ride back to the hotel. He can see the way Jon’s working himself up, talking himself back down, but Patrick doesn’t say a word, lets him do it.  
  
It’s not like Pat is unaffected. He’s angry and frustrated; they all are. But this, tonight– is about Jonny.  
  
When they arrive at the hotel, Jonny makes to go to his own room, but Pat just shakes his head.  
  
When they get to Pat’s room, Jonny’s holding himself rigid, tense, like he’s expecting to be hit, a sharp bite of words. He might want that right now, might think he deserves it, but Pat knows that’s not what Jonny needs. He doesn’t need to hurt any more tonight.  
  
“Get undressed and get on the bed,” is all he says to Jonny; the first words he’s spoken to him since the game.  
  
Jonny opens his mouth, like he’s about to retort, before thinking better of it and closing it. He does what he’s told, though, stripping completely naked before laying face down on the mattress.  
  
He’s antsy, jittery when Pat walks over to him, and when he runs gentle fingers over the curve of Jonny’s ass, Jonny flinches, like he’s still expecting it to hurt.  
  
Pat leans over him, kisses his way down Jonny’s shoulders, along his spine, feels the tremors that are coursing through him.  
  
“I know what you need, Jonny,” Pat says, urging Jonny to his hands and knees before leaning down to kiss Jonny’s hole. “Let me give it you, okay? Let me take care of you.”  
  
Jonny nods, and Patrick smirks before he flattens his tongue, licking over Jonny in broad strokes, before pressing his tongue inside.  
Jonny almost shouts, hole fluttering around Pat’s tongue.  
  
There’s nothing sweet or romantic about the way Pat eats him out. It’s wet and sloppy, spit dripping down his chin as Pat licks into Jonny until Jonny’s shuddering at the intensity of it.  
  
When Jonny’s whines start getting high and needy, Pat takes pity on him, adding a finger in alongside his tongue, and Jonny groans appreciatively, fucking himself back on Pat’s finger and tongue until Pat adds another.  
  
When Pat crooks his fingers purposefully, searching out Jonny’s prostate, Jon whimpers and tries to shift away.  
  
“Pat, don’t…” he pleads, but Pat just pulls his mouth away and shushes him, keeping his fingers deep inside Jonny.  
  
Jonny hates getting his prostate fucked. Hates what it does to him; how vulnerable he feels, the way it leaves him trembling and non verbal for a long time after he’s come.  
  
But Pat loves it, loves being able to do it to Jonny; take him apart with his fingers.  
  
“Relax, sweetheart,” Pat soothes, placing a comforting hand on Jonny’s hip. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, you just gotta take it, Jonny.”  
  
And Jonny does take it. He takes everything Pat gives him so good. He forces himself to relax, and soon enough he’s whining and sobbing, fingers twisting the sheets, begging Pat for more.  
  
Pat’s careful when he does this, not exactly gentle, but doesn’t want to go too fast or hard and overwhelm Jonny, so he keeps his strokes long and purposeful, fingers brushing expertly over Jonny’s prostate.  
  
Jonny hips keep shifting, like he’s not sure if he wants to get away from the sensation or get more of it, so Pat tightens his hand on Jonny’s hip, stilling him.  
  
Even if it weren’t for the almost hysterical whines Jonny’s emitting, the way that he’s clenching around Pat’s fingers, shaking like a leaf, would be enough to alert Pat that he’s close.  
  
He keeps Jonny hanging there on the verge of orgasm for a long time, drawing it out of him slowly, so slowly, with precise fingers pressing rhythmically against Jon’s prostate.  
  
“Touch yourself Jon, you’re doing so good, make yourself come.” Pat urges, using his free hand to massage Jonny’s perineum when Jonny brings a shaking hand to his own leaking cock.  
  
It’s over pretty quickly after that.  
  
Jonny’s uncharacteristically quiet when he comes, and Pat would be worried if not for the way Jonny’s muscles had locked up so tight before he started trembling something fierce.  
  
Jonny had stayed like that for a few long moments, orgasm working through him in a way that looked almost painful.  
  
When it was over, Jonny dropped like a stone onto the mattress, still shaking and gasping. Patrick was quick to gather him in his arms, rearranging them as best he could so that Pat was against the headboard and Jonny’s head was resting on his chest.  
  
He ran comforting fingers through Jonny’s hair and waited for him to come down.  
  
Pat and Jonny have been together long enough that he knows what comes next: Jonny will come to, and try to thank Pat for taking care of him. As if it isn’t an honor, as if Patrick isn’t lucky to be able to do so.  
  
He’ll get Jonny a glass of water and clean him up with a warm washcloth, then go into the bathroom to take care of himself while Jonny dozes.  
  
They’ll fall asleep together; Jonny, wrapped in Pat’s arms, knowing that he’s loved, that he’s safe. And Patrick with the knowledge that as long as Jonny knows that, then he’s done something right.  
  
Patrick, hoping that love will be enough.  



End file.
